1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a connector device; in particular, to a waterproof connector device and an assembly thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors are currently widely applied on different types of electronic devices and electric devices such that users can use connector devices as units to quickly send data, signals and electric power. Connector devices can increase the speed of data transmission, such that people's life can become more convenient.
Connector devices typically include plug connectors and socket connectors, and are usually exposed to the ambience. The terminal of a connector device serves as a contact end for electrical connection. Therefore, when the connector device is placed outdoors or in environments with high amount of water vapor, water vapor seeps therein, or the plug connector and the socket connector cannot be securely engaged due to repeated use, thereby affecting the transmission ability and life span.
Hence, the present inventor believes the above mentioned disadvantages can be overcome, and through devoted research combined with application of theory, finally proposes the present disclosure which has a reasonable design and effectively improves upon the above mentioned disadvantages.